The Funeral
by Tori9226
Summary: The group travels to England to say their final goodbyes to everybody's favorite English Squintern. Oneshot. Found in an old file on my computer. Sorry for short summary - summaries are not my thing :\


**Another story I found in (as ****penandra**** perfectly put it) ****the Limbo of my computer **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-B&B-**

Temperance Brennan looked at her cell phone. The time read 5:45 A.M.; still just over an hour before their flight took off. Time felt like was going by far too slow. Beside her, Booth had somehow managed to fall asleep on the uncomfortable airport waiting area chairs. Across from them, Hodgins and Angela were playing with baby Michael, while Cam was reading a novel and Sweets was playing with his new phone.

They were all waiting for their flight to England. It was finally time for Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray's funeral. His remains had already been loaded on the airplane and were ready to go. Vincent's mother had wanted to hold the funeral until the entire team could come for the service. Cam had explained it could take an extra couple of weeks because of a new case that had arrived, but she did not care. She wanted all of Vincent's friends to be there.

So much had changed over the past few weeks. Brennan smiled at the memory of her night with Booth nearly two months ago; and then the night she told him she was pregnant. They had decided not to tell anybody until after the funeral. But of course, Brennan had already confided in Angela.

**-B&B-**

_"Sweetie, are you okay?"_

_ Brennan looked up from her paperwork to see Angela standing at her door, Michael soundly asleep in a carrier._

_ "Ange – what are you doing here? I thought you took the next few weeks off to be with Michael?"_

_ "I did but doesn't mean I can't visit," Angela replied, coming into the office and placing the carrier on Brennan's couch. "I just saw Cam and she says you haven't been out of this office all day."_

_ "I've been busy."_

_ Angela sat beside Michael on the couch, and Brennan came over to join them._

_ "Yes, but you've been very quiet since Vincent's death. What's on your mind?"_

_ Brennan sighed. She knew it would be easier to confess than keep this bottled up. Angela would guess soon enough; she had an odd talent for reading people, just like Booth._

_ "The night Mr. Nigel-Murray was killed Booth made me stay with him at his apartment," she began. She continued to explain how she had gone into his room seeking comfort in reason, and eventually ended up lying down with him._

_ "You got into bed with Booth!?"Angela exclaimed._

_ "Shhh!" Brennan exclaimed, looking behind them to be sure nobody had heard her sudden outburst; not even Michael had woken up so she assumed she was safe._

_ "Well, what happened after that?!"Angela lowered her voice._

_ Brennan seemed at a loss for words; she didn't know how to say what exactly happened. _

_ "I…uh-" thankfully her friend knew her well enough and was able to fill in the blanks._

_ Angela's jaw dropped. _

_ "Oh that isn't it…"_

_ "What? Did you two go all night or something?"_

_ Brennan laughed, "Well, yes but that isn't it."_

_ "Oh my god what more could you possibly have to tell me?"_

_ "I'm….pregnant."_

_ "What?! Brennan, congrats!" Angela pulled her friend into a tight embrace. " What did Booth say when you told him?"_

_ "Well…"_

_ "Ah, you have yet to tell him."_

_ Brennan nodded. "How do I go about telling him?"_

_ Angela smiled. "You just have to say it, sweetie. There is really no perfect way to tell him. But trust me, he is going to be over the moon when you tell him."_

**-B&B-**

Booth had been so excited when she had told him. He had picked her up and hugged her and kissed her. She smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling at?" a groggy voice said next to her.

Booth had woken up and was looking at her strangely. She leaned down in her seat and lowered her voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"I was thinking about the night I told you I was pregnant."

Booth's tired eyes lit up at the memory.

"Good night," he mumbled.

Brennan smiled and then sat up straight in her chair, and Booth did the same.

"Are you not tired, Bones?" Booth asked, returning to a normal tone of voice. "You've been working nonstop lately and I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"I've been sleeping just fine-"

"Liar," Booth mumbled.

She had been staying with him since their first night together, and to this day nightmares continued to wake her up in a cold sweat. _Don't make me go_. No amount of comfort from Booth could make that ghostly echo fade from her mind.

"Ok fine, I haven't been sleeping _that _well. And yes I have been working a lot but we've been busy."

"Just…promise you will try and get some sleep on the plane? You have to be more careful now because….because it's just not good to run on no sleep."

"Oh no," Brennan groaned quietly. "Are you going to be extremely overprotective for the next several months?"

He looked at her as if she had just asked him if the sky was blue.

"Well, yeah."

Brennan sighed. Booth smiled.

They continued to talk amongst themselves for the next hour before they were called to board their plane. Angela, Hodgins and Michael (who was now fast asleep) sat toward the front of first class, Cam and Sweets in the row just behind them. Booth and Brennan, who had bought their tickets at a separate time, were towards the back of the first class seats.

Half an hour after boarding, they were rising into the air and on their way to pay their final respects to their good friend and co-worker. Only an hour into the flight Booth was fast asleep and Brennan was reading her book. She struggled to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

**-B&B-**

"Booth," Brennan said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Booth, wake up! We are landing soon."

"Huh, wha? Already?" he jolted upright in his chair.

"Booth, you have slept through the entire flight."

"Oh man, I'm sorry Bones. I hope you got some sleep too?"

"A little," she said, trying to mask the yawn that threatened to surface.

"Brennan! Did you sleep at all?"

"Roughly an hour."

Nope, the yawn won.

"Roughly?"

"Yes."

Booth mumbled something under his breath as he buckled his seat belt.

"What was that?" Brennan asked, shooting him a look.

"When we get to the hotel please, please take a nap," he pleaded. "You have got to get some sleep! It's unhealthy for the baby." He lowered his voice to a whisper when he said 'baby.'

"Booth, they are at the front of the plane – they can't hear us."

"I'm just used to keeping quiet about that now I guess."

"How are we going to tell them?"

"Well, since Angela already knows –"

"How do you know that?"

"Bones, come on," he said.

"Fine, yes I already told her."

"And since she knows, I'm assuming Hodgins knows."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Couples share everything Bones. You have always told me all your secrets, and I've told you all mine, have I not?"

"True. Alright. What were you going to say?"

"Cam could know, but I doubt it – those two wouldn't share our secret. So we really only have to tell her and Sweets. He is going to have a little mini party because he will – of course – be right."

"That his conclusions about us being in love were true?"

"Yep."

The plane began its decent into the airport. Once they had opened the doors the group headed to baggage claim, talking about random things from old cases they completed with Vincent to what they were going to do for dinner. They divided up into 3 cabs and headed to their hotel. The hotel was on the edge of London, and tomorrow they would head to a neighboring town for the lobby of the hotel was beautiful; warm colors were splashed everywhere, and a large water fountain was in the center of the lobby. Off to the side was a small café were several people were relaxed and drank coffee. The group checked in and made their way to their rooms. Brennan and Booth checked out separate rooms to keep up their "we aren't a couple" scheme, but made sure they were adjoining. Hodgins and Angela were just 2 doors down, Cam next to them, and Sweets just down the hall.

Booth set his bag on his bed and unlocked the adjoining door to Brennan's room to find it already open on her side. She was currently lifting her heavy book bag onto the top closet shelf.

"Bones," he hurried over and took the bag from her hands, placing it up on the shelf. "You shouldn't lift heavy things in your condition!"

"Booth! I'm barely 8 weeks! I can still lift a bag with no –"

She saw the look on his face and knew she could not win this one. She let it go and went into the bathroom, shutting the door a little harder than needed.

"Come on Bones, I just want to take good care of you."

Booth heard the sound of the faucet running.

"I know…it's just frustrating sometimes."

"I only do it because I love you."

The water shut off and the door opened. He smiled – she looked so beautiful. Her face was void of makeup and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Her bangs fell down into her eyes, and she wore one of his old t-shirts that were about five sizes too big tied in the back with a ponytail. Her jeans and hung low on her hips, showing just a little skin, which drove Booth crazy.

"You're beautiful," he said and pulled her to his chest in a hug. He kissed her softly.

"Now you are just trying to yuck up."

"Um, I think you mean 'suck up' and no. Come on I can't give the mother of my unborn child-"

"Whoa-"said a surprised voice outside the door.

"Sweets!" Booth let Brennan go and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. "Spying?"

"N-no I was just-"Sweets looked an odd mix of frightened and really happy at the same time. His hand was still raised as if he was about to knock.

"Booth, go easy on him," Brennan sighed, stepping over to sit on the bed. "Not his fault your voice carries."

Booth shot her an irritated look.

Sweets looked at Brennan with a smile, "You are_ pregnant_?"

"Yes," Brennan stated. "Why are you so surprised, Sweets? You are the one who has been saying we are in love for years…."

"Well yeah, but it's still a surprise that you two **finally **realized that I was right all along."

"Don't get too cocky Sweets, and keep your mouth shut," Booth growled. "We weren't going to say anything until after the funeral. Out of respect."

"I totally understand," Sweets agreed.

"So what do you want Sweets?"

"I was going to see if you want to go get some coffee or something, but I'll leave you two alone," he smiled and headed back down the hall to his room with a slight hop in his step.

"Kids," Booth mumbled as he shut the door and locked it.

"He's just happy he will get an 'A' on his homework," Brennan said.

Booth laughed and pulled her up from the bed for another kiss. Their intimate moment was cut short by the sound of Brennan's phone ringing, shortly followed by the beeping of Booth's phone. He reluctantly let her go to pull his phone out of his pocket. Brennan went to the edge of the bed to pick hers up. It was a text from Angela.

_Dinner hotel café. 6:00. B there!_

Brennan looked at her watch; it read 4:30.

"Dinner soon," Booth said; he came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I'm going to change before we leave," she mumbled, mainly to herself.

"Yeah I need to change too," he said.

He kissed her temple then let her go.

**-B&B-**

A few hours later Booth and Brennan returned to their room.

"Did you see the way Sweets was staring," Booth huffed as he unlocked the door to his room.

Brennan roller her eyes and smiled as she stepped into the room.

"Let it go Booth – you should have seen this one coming," she mumbled.

"Ouch," he exclaimed, shutting the door. He sounded hurt. "Going after my detective skills there Bones."

She looked up, about to apologize then she saw the teasing look in his eye and a huge grin plastered across his face.

"You almost had me feeling bad!" she said in a mock scolding tone.

Booth smiled. He walked over to her, wrapping one arm around her, his hand sliding just under her shirt resting on the small of her back. His other hand reached up to pull her hair out of the bun, and then tangled his fingers in her hair. He bent down and began trailing kisses up her neck while slowly backing her up until she was pressed into the back wall of his room. By now, her arms had ran up his chest and wrapped themselves around Booth's neck. The sensation of his 5 o' clock shadow dragging across her skin drove her mad. He continued trailing kisses up her neck, across her jawline, finally reaching her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip, making her moan quietly into the kiss. He smiled, his lips never leaving hers. _God I love that sound…_ his mind whispered. He reluctantly pulled away a moment later, a smile still on his face. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Ok," Brennan said, breathless. "You win. You are forgiven."

"Figured I would be," he mumbled, leaning down to place a small trail of kisses along her neck.

Brennan smiled and playfully pushed him off of her. Suddenly, her expression changed. She looked miserable.

"Bones," Booth asked, stepping close to her again. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"I fell…I feel bad, Booth," she said quietly. "I'm so _happy _right now, and I'm supposed to be grieving for the loss of my friend."

"Bones."

She looked down, making no move to acknowledge the fact he had spoken. He hooked a finger under her chin and gently pulled her face up towards his so their eyes met.

"You have been grieving for weeks, Bones. You are allowed a few moments to be happy with somebody you love."

She managed a slight smile, and Booth leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to shower," she mumbled.

"Want some company in there?" Booth asked in a cocky tone.

She shot him a 'no way in hell' look over her shoulder and locked the bathroom door behind her. Booth chuckled, then he removed his shirt and changed into a pair of black sweatpants with 'FBI' printed on the left hip. He sat on the bed and laid back, letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed.

Though he did not show it, he felt just as bad as she did. He was so damn happy! He finally had Bones in his arms and she was even carrying his child! But at the same time he was devastated about the loss of Mr. Nigel-Murray. Of course he did not the boy all that well, but he knew how close he had been to Bones. They had been working very hard on that weird T-Rex vs. Human thing; plus this is the second close friend she has lost in the short amount of time he had known her. She was heartbroken and it killed him to see her like this; so miserable and hurt. His mind trailed off to that first night they were together: the night Vincent was murdered.

**-B&B-**

_They lay there together, Bones quietly crying into his chest. Booth gently trailed his fingers up and down her arm, every so often placing soft kisses on the top of her head._

"_Booth?" her voice was weak; exhausted._

"_Hm?" He placed another kiss, this time on her forehead._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

"_No problem Bones," he said quietly. "That's my job. It's what I'm here for."_

"_No; you and I are here to put bad guys like Broadsky behind bars. It isn't your job to comfort me when I fall apart."_

"_Bones, when you love someone, it's your job to make sure they are happy and to comfort them when they are sad or hurting."_

_The words were out of his mouth before he even realized what he said. Brennan's sobs slowly stopped as what he said sunk in. Without meaning to he had just admitted he still loved her. He froze, not really knowing what to do now. Bones pushed herself up onto one elbow, looking down at Booth. At first she didn't say anything; they just stared at each other. He reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes and the tears from her cheeks._

"_Booth," she started. "Are you still mad at me?"_

"_Mad?" he was confused. "Why would I be mad?"_

"_Well, that night we were trapped in the elevator you told me you were angry," she explained. "Though you said you were not angry at me you still sounded angry with women. Remember when you told me that the night Hannah…the night Hannah left."_

"_Bones," he pushed himself onto his elbows as well, so that he was closer. Just a few more inches and he could kiss her, he thought. "Bones, that night when she left I was…I was just upset. I lased out. I should not have done that, and I'm sorry. I was never mad at you. I could never stay mad at you that long."_

_Bones smiled faintly, and Booth returned the gesture. She reached up and trailed her finger along his mandible, and as she passed his lips, without thinking, he kissed her fingers. Goosebumps rippled out across her skin, making her shiver. He smiled, noticing this._

"_You alright Bones?" _

_You could practically hear the smile in his tone._

"_I find that I quite enjoyed that feeling. Is that bad?"_

"_No, just the opposite in fact."_

_He pushed himself forward just a little further so he could rest his forehead on hers, their lips only millimeters apart. _

"_It is far from bad," he whispered. "It is very, very good."_

"_Booth," she started. "Over these past few weeks, seeing what happened to Mr. Nigel-Murray…especially after the case dealing with the doctor…I can't live with regrets."_

"_Bones…" his voice was low. _

_A soft smile appeared on her lips. Sensing it was ok, he closed the small space left between them by gently placing his lips on hers. He pulled away after a second, but only barely. He was still close enough to feel her breath against his lips. He was about to lean in for another kiss but Bones beat him to it. This kiss was much more heated, like the spark from a fire before it spreads. She pressed herself up against him, pushing him back down onto the pillow. He pulled her on top of him and ran his hand up her back, one going up into her hair. He let her dominate for a minute, but he eventually couldn't take it anymore and flipped them over, surprising her. He began placing kisses down her neckline, around her throat, and back up the other side of her neck, just barely avoiding her lips, teasing her. He pulled away a moment later, holding his upper body up by his elbows. The sensation of being pressed so tightly against her was driving him mad. They were both breathless._

"_Bones," he breathed. "Are you sure because we can stop if you don't want-"_

"_Booth, do I ever do anything without being completely sure?"_

"_No, that's why I'm –"_

_She pulled him down, crashing her lips to his. He smiled, and ran his right hand just under her shirt to rest on her hip. Soon, there was nothing left between them and the finally had their night together._

**-B&B-**

Booth was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. Brennan came into the room dressed in short jogging shorts and one of his old army t-shirts that no longer fit him. Her wet hair was falling down around her shoulder. He smiled, and pushed himself up so he was sitting, with her standing right in front of him. He wove his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She laughed and they fell back onto the bed together.

"Booth!" she giggled.

He laughed and kissed her temple. They were quiet a minute before Booth spoke:

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be," she mumbled, her mood turning serious. "I've lost two of my best interns and close friends in the past 6 years."

"Bones, I'm sorry," Booth said.

Booth pulled back the covers so Brennan could slide under them, then she did the same for him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him – her back to his chest. He trailed kisses along her neck, making her sigh softly.

"I'll be right beside you all day," he whispered. "I promise we will get through this."

Brennan rolled over to rest her head on his shoulders, resting her hands on his chest.

"Thank you Booth," she whispered, leaving a kiss on his neck before drifting off to sleep.

**-B&B-**

The next morning, Booth was pulled from his sleep by the alarm from his phone. He reached over to shut off the annoying thing, and realized it was far earlier than he had intended to wake up – he had forgotten to change the time on his alarm. Rolling back over to rest his eyes, he realized he was alone in bed.

"Bones?"

"In here," her voice came from the bathroom.

She stepped out in dark jeans and a billowy black blouse to hide any sign of a baby bump that might be appearing. Her hair was curled, much like the style she wore as Roxy all those years ago, and her bangs had been brushed to the side. Her makeup was simple, but it still nearly took Booth's breath away.

"Wow Bones," he breathed, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "You look amazing. How long have you been up?"

She looked at the clock – 6:03 AM.

"About an hour," she replied causally.

"Bones why didn't you sleep in a bit? We don't have to be there for another 3 hours."

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"More nightmares?" he asked, gently rubbing her back.

"Yes. And a little bit of nausea."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes," she sighed. "It's not very pleasant at all."

"I would imagine," Booth chuckled. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She shook her head, "No it's gone for now, but thank you."

"You sure? I can run down to the café – "

"I'm fine Booth," Brennan assured him, leaning in to silence his argument with a kiss. "I just want to get through today."

Booth sat up and pulled her into a hug, trying to assure her it will be okay. Brennan informed him she was done in the bathroom so he could get dressed if he wished. Brennan grabbed a book and sat down a chair beside the window. Booth didn't move at first, he just silently cursed himself for not being able to cheer Brennan up. It killed him to see her like this. Before making his way to the bathroom for a shower, he placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

15 minutes later, he emerged from the shower in a towel and made his way into the room he had checked out to grab his clothes. A few moments later he was dressed in black slacks and a deep navy blue button down shirt with a black tie and black jacket. Brennan looked up and smiled; she placed her book on the table and met him halfway across the room to help him adjust his tie. As she centered it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Bones, forget about everybody else today, okay? Today if you need anything tell me. Even if it's just a hand to hold or shoulder to cry on, I'm here. Don't worry about anybody else – just take today to say goodbye to Vincent."

Brennan nodded, fighting back the hot tears that threatened to fall. Booth hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll be right beside you if you need me," he whispered. "I promise."

Brennan nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself down before asking, "Would you like to go down to the café for breakfast?"

"Sure," he smiled, hoping she would smile as well.

As they made their way down the hall they met with Hodgins, Angela and a very bubbly Michael in his father's arms.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Angela could see that Brennan had been crying. _Damn she's good,_ Booth thought.

"I'm fine Ange," Brennan tried to reassure her friend. "Just didn't sleep very well. Michael seems very happy this morning!"

"Yeah he amazingly slept through most of the night," Hodgins said. "Want to hold him?"

Brennan smiled as Hodgins transferred the infant to her arms. Booth was beaming at the sight of Brennan holding a baby – just a few more months until that would be their own child. Hodgins caught Booth's expression and smiled – yep, he knew.

The group made their way to the café and found a table in the corner after grabbing coffee (tea for Brennan and Angela) and a small breakfast.. Not many people were there yet, but soon enough people would begin filing in from their rooms and they didn't want to be overheard.

"So when are you going to actually tell everybody your news?" Hodgins asked

"After the funeral," Booth said, glancing over at Brennan who still held Michael Vincent. "Trying to be respectful. But now Sweet's knows too so the only person who doesn't know is Cam."

"And the interns," Brennan pointed out, letting Michael grab hold of her finger.

"How the hell did Sweets find out?" Angela asked.

Booth relayed the story from the evening before, and as he finished Sweets appeared around the door of the café. Seeing their table, he made his way over.

"Speak of the devil," Hodgins laughed.

"What did I do?" he inquired as he took a seat. "I just got here!"

"Booth was telling us about you spying on them yesterday," Angela explained.

"I wasn't spying! I was about to knock when I heard Agent Booth say something about her carrying his 'unborn child'-"

"Woah what the hell did I miss?"

They all looked up in surprise to find Cam approaching the table.

"So much for trying to be respectful," Booth sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"You see – secrets do not work in small groups like this," Sweets remarked.

"What the hell is going on?" Cam asked as she pulled up a chair.

"I'm pregnant," Brennan casually informed her, passing Michael gently back over to Angela. "And Booth is the father."

Cam's jaw nearly hit the floor, which made Booth laugh. Typical Brennan, nonchalantly approaching a major personal topic, acting like nobody will make a big deal out of it.

"You ALL knew? And nobody told me?"

"Technically before last night only Angela and Hodgins knew," Booth explained. "And then Sweets was spying on Bones and me –"

"I was not spying!" the psychologist argued.

" – and then his big mouth caused you to find out," Booth finished, taking a sip of his coffee; he smiled at the pointed look he received from Sweets. "We were trying to keep it quite out of respect for Vincent."

Cam, still looking confused as ever, was filled in on the full story by Angela. When the shock finally subsided she congratulated the pair and gave them each a hug. For the next hour and a half the group covered happier topics – Michael Vincent's healthy growth in his first couple of months and of course the full story on how Brennan was now carrying a baby Booth – until the time came for them to head outside and make their way to the funeral. They split into three cabs again; the drive was not very long and the day was beautiful so they were able to observe beautiful old buildings surrounded by stunning gardens and foliage. Soon enough the residential homes faded away and a massive old Victorian church appeared on the horizon. The sight of the church brought tears back to Brennan's eyes, and Booth could barely breathe. Finally being here…finally seeing the church finally made everything real. Yes, they knew he was dead, but somewhere in the back of their minds they all secretly hoped it was just a nightmare.

Booth reached over and took hold of Brennan's hand, gently rubbing the side of her hand with his thumb. As the cab let them out Angela immediately went to Brennan for a hug, already in tears, which caused Brennan to finally let her tears fall as well. Hodgins stood beside Sweets, Michael in his arms looking around at the unfamiliar area. Cam was fighting back tears, so Booth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The lot was mostly empty; Vincent's mother had wanted to meet with the Jeffersonian team before the funeral to thank them for what they did. As the cabs pulled away, a short woman stepped through the doors of the church. She wore a simple black dress with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, and she looked exhausted.

"Mrs. Nigel-Murray?" Cam stepped forward. "I'm Dr. Saroyan. This is the team from the Jeffersonian."

She briefly introduced the group, and Mrs. Nigel- Murray ushered the group inside. They stood by the door, admiring the beautiful color that was splashed over the church by the light leaking through the old stained glass windows. Up at the front of the church was a coffin, but nobody made a move toward it yet. It was like they were glued to their current places.

"Thank you all for coming all this way," her voice was soft, but tired. "I can't thank you enough for all you did for my boy."

"We can't thank you enough for sending him to us," Hodgins said, passing Michael to Angela. "He left a mark on all of us. He was a genius and a good friend. Mrs. Nigel- Murray, I want to introduce to you my son – Michael _Vincent _Staccato Hodgins."

The woman let out a little gasp, and brought her hand to cover her mouth. Tears spilled from her eyes and she rushed forward to hug Hodgins and Angela. Angela held her son out for the woman to hold. Mrs. Nigel-Murray smiled, probably for the first time in a while. She even laughed at the quiet sounds the infant made.

"Mrs. Nigel-Murray Agent Booth here was able to capture the man who did this to your son," Sweets informed the woman.

"He will be in jail for the rest of his life – and Booth even managed to shoot him in the leg," Brennan added, looping her arm through Booth's.

"Bones –" he was about to tell her that this was NOT the appropriate time for that, but the woman chuckled, using her free arm to wipe away a tear.

"Thank you for that – the man deserved it. Thank you all so much," she started. "You are all so amazing. You brought my boy home – you didn't have to do any more than that. I will never be able to say thank you enough."

"You did enough by giving us our time with Vincent," Cam assured the woman.

After passing the infant back to his mother, the woman led the group up to the coffin. It was beautiful solid oak of a deep, rich color. Brennan's grip on Booth tightened as they got closer, and when they were able to see the former squintern Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist, pulling her close. Even Booth felt tears threaten to fall when he saw Vincent – his mother had decided to have him buried in his Jeffersonian uniform. Beside him, Brennan had given up the fight to keep her tears from falling and buried her face in the collar of Booth's jacket. Booth looked over at his friends to find them all in tears as well upon seeing the uniform. None of them were really prepared to see him lying there, but when they saw that Jeffersonian logo – nobody could hold back tears at that point.

Cam stepped over to hug Vincent's mother, which dissolved her into tears as well. Soon enough, members of Vincent's family began to appear. They each came to say their final goodbyes to Vincent and give their thanks to the Jeffersonian team before taking their seats to await the start of the ceremony. Booth and Brennan took a seat toward the back of the pews, giving his friends and family the closest seats to their fallen friend. The rest of the team sat in the same pew, and through the ceremony Booth kept his arm around Brennan. The ceremony was beautiful, and most were reduced to tears once more when Vincent's mother delivered the eulogy. As the ceremony came to an end ushers came to collect the coffin and move it to the selected spot in the cemetery behind the church. Everybody stood, and began to make their way outside.

"Ready Bones?" Booth asked softly; as he stood he offered her a hand.

She simply nodded and took hold of his hand. He pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head before they followed the others outside to say goodbye on last time.

**-B&B-**

It was late evening when Booth and Brennan finally said goodnight to the others and went back to their adjoining rooms. After the ceremony, Mrs. Nigel-Murray had insisted upon taking the group to dinner as a thank you. They ended up staying for hours, telling her stories of his time at the lab and learning stories from her about his time traveling with his game show winnings. As soon as Booth had locked the door he pulled Brennan to his chest and buried his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around her neck, holding him as close as she could.

"You did great today Bones," he breathed, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "Are you feeling any better at all?"

She pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to look him in the eye. She was quiet for a moment, but she finally spoke up.

"I…I think I'm feeling much better," she explained. "I have seen now Vincent is home with his family. While I wish he was still here with us, he's home with his family, in a way. If your god truly does exist, his 'spirit' should be in a much happier place."

Booth was speechless – he knew how much it must've taken for her to admit something like that. Instead of trying to come up with a response, he kissed her. All of the emotions of the day went into that kiss, and they only separated when lack of air left them no other choice.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth," she sighed. "I know it is kind of early, but would you care if we just went to bed?"

Booth smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes, "Of course. I'm exhausted too."

After a change of clothes and a quick trip to the bathroom later, the pair were curled up under the covers. Brennan reached up to shut off the remaining light, which left only the dim light of the moon leaking through the windows.

"Thank you Booth," said Brennan.

"Anytime Bones," he leaned in to leave one more kiss on her lips before whispering goodnight.

"I love you," she said once more.

"I love you too Temperance."

**-B&B-**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
